


(podfic of) What's good for the gander

by anatsuno



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fingering, Multi, OT3, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette fucks Nick and he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) What's good for the gander

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's Good For The Gander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535145) by [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/pseuds/Cthonical). 



> I thought maybe Lydia & Nelle would appreciate more OT3 Grimm fanworks, and, well, I had a pegging square to fill for Kink Bingo, so... :)

**Duration:** 13mn  
 **Size:** 9MB mp3

**[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?21x2x3ora3agyo9) **

Happy listening! :)


End file.
